typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Kỹ Năng
Các Servant thuộc hệ thống Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh sẽ được đặc trưng bởi nhiều Kỹ Năng khác nhau, phản ánh những năng lực mà họ sở hữu trong cuộc đời, hay đôi khi là do vật chứa cụ thể mà Anh Linh được đặt vào trao tặng thêm. __TOC__ Kỹ năng trường phái Từng Trường Phái sẽ được trao cho những Kỹ Năng cụ thể khi triệu hồi. Chúng thường phản ánh các năng lực mà Anh Linh sở hữu khi còn sống, nhưng không phải lúc nào họ cũng có những Kỹ Năng tương ứng. Cho dù Anh Linh không sở hữu các năng lực đó lúc sinh thời, thì họ cũng vẫn sẽ tự động có được các phiên bản Kỹ Năng đó ở hạng thấp nếu họ phù hợp với trường phái đó. Ngược lại, có khả năng một Servant thuộc trường phái khác có được những Kỹ Năng này như là Kỹ Năng Vốn Có, miễn sao chúng phản ánh đúng năng lực mà họ sở hữu khi còn sống. Các Kỹ năng trường phái có thể bị mất do các Kỹ Năng khác hoặc do Bảo Khí của Servant, hoặc do chính bản chất của Anh Linh. Quyền Năng Quái Thú is an Skill used as the Class Skill of the Beast class. Kẻ Phục Thù is a Class Skill of the Avenger class, representing the state of an Avenger as one that gathers people's hatreds and grudges onto oneself. It is easier for one to accumulate loathing and resentment. When receiving damage, mana generation is increased. Khắc Anh Hùng reduces the parameters of the statistics of heroes that the Servant faces in combat. It is featured as a Class Skill of the Saver Class. Nghị Quyết Thần Minh là một Kỹ Năng Trường Phái của Ruler và là đặc quyền chủ trì của Ruler đối với Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh. Mỗi Ruler thường được ban 2 Lệnh Chú đối với từng Servant tham gia Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh. Nghị Quyết Thần Minh (giả) Hành Động Độc Lập là khả năng duy trì tính độc lập ngay cả khi bị Master từ chối cung cấp Ma Lực. Ở những thứ hạng cao hơn, nó còn có thể giúp duy trì trong một khoảng thời gian dài trong thế giới này mà không cần thiết lập khế ước. Khả năng này vừa hữu ích vừa phiền toái, tùy vào định hướng của Servant và thứ hạng Hành Động Độc Lập. Việc hành động một cách tự chủ đối với nguồn cung cấp của Master sẽ giúp Master có thể tập trung ma lực để tiến hành các đại ma thuật, hoặc Servant vẫn sẽ ổn ngay cả trong trường hợp họ không thể cung cấp ma lực do bị thương. Nhược điểm là họ khó có thể kiểm soát và giữ được Servant ở bên cạnh, khiến cho cách duy nhất để ra lệnh là sử dụng Lệnh Chú. Hiện Thân Độc Lập là một Kỹ Năng đặc biệt cho phép hiện thân trong thực tại mà không cần hỗ trợ, không tiêu thụ năng lượng và cũng không cần phải được triệu hồi do một Master; một Kỹ Năng mà có thể coi là phiên bản cường hóa hiệu quả của Hành Động Độc Lập. Do người sở hữu được , khả năng kháng cự và các đòn tấn công bị ảnh hưởng bởi . Kỹ Năng này thường chỉ nằm trong trường phái Beast, ngoài ra còn được các Anh Linh có khả năng làm Grand Servants thể hiện.Fate/Grand Order material III: section on Shiki Ryougi (Saber)'s Independent Manifestation, translated by ckxuZHx89 at /fgog.Fate/Grand Order material III - Shiki Ryougi (Saber), pg. 164-171. translated by Velox0blivio at Reddit. Tạo Thành Dụng Phẩm là một Kỹ Năng của trường phái Caster. Đây là Kỹ Năng tạo ra các vật phẩm ma thuật, từ công cụ chiến tranh cho đến các vật phẩm để sử dụng hàng ngày. Ngoài ra, kỹ năng này đòi hỏi thời gian để thu thập các thành phần và chế tạo các vật phẩm. Tạo Thành Dụng Phẩm (giả) is a Skill that acts as an equivalent of Item Construction due to the user's lack of magus aptitude. Tạo Thành Dụng Phẩm (lạ) Cuồng Hóa bình thường và Lancelot bị tác động bởi Cuồng Hóa]] là Kỹ Năng Trường Phái đặc trưng cho Berserker, giúp nâng cao các thông số cơ bản đổi lại việc năng lực tinh thần bị hạn chế. Trong một số trường hợp, nó cũng gây ảnh hưởng và/hoặc phong ấn một số kỹ thuật, Kỹ Năng Vốn Có và Bảo Khí. Kháng Ma Lực đem lại sự bảo vệ chống lại các hiệu ứng ma thuật. Khác với hiệu quả của Chống Ma Lực là chỉ đánh bật Ma Lực, năng lực này sẽ xóa bỏ hoàn toàn các ma thuật. Chỉnh Sửa Lãng Quên is a Class Skill of the Avenger class. People are creatures that forget many things, but an Avenger never forgets. The critical effect of Avengers who attack from beyond oblivion is strengthened.Fate/Grand Order material III: section on Edmond Dantès' Oblivion Correction, translated by TwilightsCall at Beast's Lair. Possession Inheritance is a unique Skill that Demi-Servants possess. A Succeed Phantasm. One of the Skills that the possessing Heroic Spirit owns is inherited and sublimated in a self-taught manner.' Che Giấu Hiện Diện là khả năng che giấy sự tồn tại như một Servant. Đây là Kỹ Năng Trường Phái của các Assassin. Điều Khiển Vật Cưỡi là một Kỹ Năng Trường Phái của các Servant trường phái Rider và Saber, thể hiện khả năng cưỡi ngựa lái xe. Servant trường phái Rider thường có kỹ năng này ở hạng cao. Cưỡi rồng được cho là một ngoại lệ, đòi hỏi một khả năng khác ngoài Điều Khiển Vật Cưỡi. Self-Field Defense is a Class Skill of the Shielder class. A power displayed when protecting allies or an allied camp. Tự Hồi Phục (ma lực) is a Class Skill of the Avenger class. Magical energy endlessly gushes forth until revenge is taken. Recovers a minuscule amount of magical energy every turn. Tạo Dựng Trận Địa là một Kỹ Năng của trường phái Caster. Đây là Kỹ Năng dựng lên một địa hình đặc biệt có lợi cho bản thân như một pháp sư, chẳng hạn như với mục đích thu thập ma lực. Thấu Suốt Danh Tính là một Kỹ Năng Trường Phái của Ruler, những thông tin trạng thái như tên thật, kỹ năng và thông số của Servant sẽ tự động bị tiết lộ với người sở hữu Kỹ Năng này khi gặp gỡ trực tiếp. Kỹ năng vốn có Những Kỹ Năng Vốn Có phản ánh năng lực mà Anh Linh sở hữu khi còn sống và trong các truyền thuyết của họ. Ác Ma Nhuốm Máu is a Skill that embodies Geronimo's martial story. Accelerator Turn Am Hiểu Loạn Chiến is a methodology regarding crowd-combat in which friends and foes are all jumbled together. Not the ability to take command of a military force, but combat techniques to persevere as a single warrior within the troops of an army. Amezaiku Cầu Vồng Anh Hùng Thụ Hưởng is a Skill representing the great hero Arjuna, where he was always loved the moment he was born. Ánh Nhìn Tà Ác Sâu Thẳm is a Skill that represents the final fate of Gilles de Rais that looked into the abyss and was looked back in turn. Those eyes suffered a great metamorphosis and became a thing that spreads fear, similar to those things that lurk in the depths. Ảo Pháp Karakuri Ân Huệ Của Nữ Thần is a gift from the (good) Goddess. Ân Sủng Của Thánh Thần is a Skill that denotes the beauty of royalty'.'' Ba Lần Nghênh Đón Vầng Dương Lặn | |Invictus Spiritus: Thrice-setting Sun}} là một Kỹ Năng được sử dụng để hồi sinh bản thân sau khi ngã trong trận chiến 3 lần trên một lần kích hoạt; bản chất của nó tương tự với God Hand, nhưng phải được chuẩn bị từ trước. Đây là một Kỹ Năng sinh ra từ giai thoại cuối cùng về Hoàng đế Nero.Fate/Grand Order Material Book I: section on Nero's Skills, translated by You at Beast's Lair. Bám Đuôi là một Kỹ Năng để giúp một người duy trì việc theo đuổi mục tiêu tình yêu của mình. Bàn Tay Vô Hình Của Đức Vua Bàng Nhược Vô Nhân is a Skill describing the creator of the idiom that is still used today.Fate/Grand Order Material Book II: section on Jing Ke's Like There's No One Watching Skill, translated by You at Beast's Lair. Bão Bỏng Ngô Bao Gạo Vô Tận is a Skill derived from Tawara Touda's Bale of Inexhaustibility. Bảo Hộ Chống Gió is a chant that offers prayers to God, that oneself might receive a charm (spell) of protection against the calamity of evil spirits. This charm originates from the Middle East, used mainly for protection against sandstorms and evil spirits such as Jinns. To call it a charm smacks of superstition, but the strength of its warding is tremendous. Bảo Hộ Tránh Tên là khả năng đối phó với những vũ khí phóng, một sự phòng thủ tăng cường chống lại các đòn tấn công bằng cách đoán trước đường đạn của đòn bắn thông qua các phương pháp đặc biệt, như nghe tiếng xé không khí hay cảm nhận sát ý của kẻ địch. Baritsu is the acquisition of an oriental martial arts that is extremely suitable for actual combat.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Sherlock Holmes, section on Skills, translated by Clyton at Beast's Lair. Bảy Ngọn Đồi is a Skill based on the where the city was founded near.Fate/Grand Order Material Book I: section on Romulus' Septem Colles Skill, translated by mewarmo990 at Beast's Lair. Bảy Vương Miện Beach Crisis is a Skill that determines how much one "ends up gathering" public attention on a beach. Unlike Beach Flower, even gazes that deviates from the domain of yearning are gathered.Fate/Grand Order Profiles of Tamamo-no-Mae (Swimsuit), Anne Bonny and Mary Read (Swimsuit), Kiyohime (Swimsuit), Mordred (Swimsuit) and Scathach (Swimsuit), translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Beach Flower is a Skill that determines how much one can gather public attention on a beach. Beach Panic Biến Hóa là một Kỹ Năng chỉ đến việc mượn xác và thay đổi diện mạo. Đó là một phương pháp được sử dụng bởi các linh hồn hồ và cáo ngàn năm ở Trung Hoa, đặt ngang hàng với Tamamo-no-Mae. Đây cũng là một trong những năng lực của Ma cà rồng. Biến Hóa (chuyên dùng xâm nhập) là một phiên bản của Kỹ Năng Biến Hóa. Binh Pháp Tengu is a Skill derived from the anecdote of having learned the arts of war from a - an existence beyond humans.Fate/Grand Order Profiles of Lu Bu, EMIYA and Ushiwakamaru, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Bộ Đồ Bơi Lấp Lánh is a Skill that changes the Shining Great Crown for a swimsuit. Bộ Giáp Cơ Khí is an armor crafted using steam-engine technology that covers Charles Babbage's entire body. His outward appearance looks like an enormous steel gentleman. It cannot be removed. Bộ Lông Cừu Vàng is a very valuable item that can summon a dragon when utilized properly. The pelt of the golden-furred winged ram of . It contains the legend, "if thrown on the earth, a dragon will appear." Though it is classified as a Noble Phantasm normally, it functions as a Skill in this case. Bốc Hơi Lý Trí là một Kỹ Năng biểu thị việc lý trí của người nào đó đã biến mất, nên họ không thể giữ được bí mật gì cả. Bộc Phát Ma Lực là việc gia tăng hiệu suất gây ra bằng cách truyền Ma Lực vào vũ khí và cơ thể và lập tức tống nó ra. Nói đơn giản, là tái tạo lại hiệu ứng của một vụ phóng phản lực bằng cách dùng hết những lượng ma lực lớn. Bộc Phát Ma Lực (bảo thạch) is a Skill that increases attack power by adding one's excessive magic energy to the weapon; in this case, it is jewels.Fate/Grand Order Profiles of Jeanne d'Arc (Alter Santa Lily) and Ishtar (Rin), translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Bộc Phát Ma Lực (bí ngô) is a version of Mana Burst where pumpkins spirits reside in Halloween Elizabeth's weapon and magic. Bộc Phát Ma Lực (dũng khí) is a Skill that is an extremely rare internal-type of Mana Burst. Bộc Phát Ma Lực (lồng) Bộc Phát Ma Lực (lửa) là một phiên bản của Bộc Phát Ma Lực, truyền Ma Lực vào vũ khí gây hiệu ứng lửa. Bộc Phát Ma Lực (nước) Bộc Phát Ma Lực (sấm sét) Breast Valley is simply a trash box. A function to temporarily store, and deposit unnecessary datafiles. Same as a trashbin. Bùa Phép là Kỹ Năng ban các khái niệm cho vật phẩm. Bút Danh - Bạch Tuộc Hành Tinh Lạ Obscurant Wall of Chalk is a defensive Skill that allows one to arbitrarily apply invincibility to someone in the party. The power of one's Noble Phantasm also increases a bit. Following how it is called obscurant, the target temporarily shifts out of the time axis to avoid an attack. Cá Âm Dương is a Skill given to those who have both male (Yang) and female (Yin) sides that, although opposite, embrace, cooperate and coexist with each other. It is also called Yin-Yang Fish' ''since the symbol looks like two fishes nesting each other and it represents the various contradiction and paradoxes of the world. The raden of Yin and Yang. In order to keep an existence alive, one must kill the existence. In order to fulfill an existence, one must injure the existence. In order to remember an existence, one must abandon the existence. In order to save an existence, one must forget the existence. Blessing and loss, longing and return; they are two sides of the same coin. Just like life and death, and a relationship between men and women. Cách Giết Người Ngớ Ngẩn is entering combat with ridiculous logic that is beyond imagination. Cải Tiến Khái Niệm is the special right and unfair advantage of improving any tool, from any given time or place. A bow becomes stronger, a sword becomes sharper, an axe becomes heavier, etc. Cảm Nhận Hiện Diện là năng lực phát hiện các Servant và những nguồn ma lực cục bộ. Cáo Xuất Giá là một Kỹ Năng 'Tạo Thành Dụng Phẩm mà đã nhận được nhiều sự giả mạo đặc biệt của Tamamo-no-Mae. Cerulean Ride Chân Tay Nhân Tạo (Karakuri) denotes that one's flesh became a man-made mechanism - particularly, a wooden machinery (karakuri). Bonus modifiers are added to action checks related to combat and success checks. Chén Hoàng Kim | }} is the Golden Grail that BB possesses. The Holy Grail that grants its owner's impudent and selfish desires. The grail that the great enchantress who appears in holds. Though it is a counterfeit Holy Grail, it is because that it is a counterfeit Holy Grail that it became a '''genuine Holy Grail that grants the desires of humans without paying heed to right or wrong. To the Christians of those days, who considered honorable poverty a virtue, this grail, which was formed as a symbol of treasures such as gold, is no doubt the meaning of corrupt wealth, greed, and the vanity that leads one to adorn oneself. Though it is clear on the occasion that this grail is held by the great enchantress of Babylon which is the personification of the , this grail symbolizes the wealth of the earth, which is the inversion of 's words, "Do not pile up the wealth of the earth."Fate/Extra CCC Profile of BB, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Chế Tạo Cung Tên is a Skill for the design and creation of a bow and arrows. Chỉ Huy Của Quân Sư is a Skill given to military-affiliated Servants. Maximizes the power of allied troops as an army, including oneself. Chiến Lược is the ability to seize things in the broader perspective, such as diplomacy and logistics, in order to decide victory before the fighting even begun. Chiến Lược Của Hiệp Sĩ is a battle methodology in which one grasps the flow of battle and induces the opponent to make a mistake, even without being a match for him/her in strength. A Skill not for self-strengthening, but to invite a check failure for the opponent. Consists of composed observation powers to wager on a momentary chance of victory. Chiến Thuật Quân Sự là kiến thức chiến thuật được sử dụng không phải cho các tình huống chiến đấu một-chọi-một, mà là những trận chiến có nhiều người được huy động. Sẽ được cung cấp thêm bổ nghĩa trong quá trình sử dụng Bảo Khí Chống Quân của mình hoặc đối phó với Bảo Khí Chống Quân của địch. Chú Thuật là một Kỹ Năng mà người thể hiện là một thuật giả của Chú Thuật. Loại ma thuật này có nguồn gốc từ cả thế giới phương Đông và phương Tây. Chú Thuật (Vu Nữ) Chú Thuật Giữa Hè Chú Thuật Hỗ Trợ is a Skill that causes the parameters of opponents to decrease by one rank.Fate/Grand Order Profiles of Eric Bloodaxe and Cú Chulainn, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Chuông Chiều signals the announcement of funereal proceedings and the visitation of Death. This unique Skill manifests as a result of having become one with the rites of passing. Chuyên Tâm is the ability to immerse oneself in something, exhibiting a superhuman degree of focus. Chuyển Thân Đồ Tắm Chứng Cuồng Của Tinh Linh là khả năng đánh thức các linh hồn ngủ say trong lòng trái đất và nghiền nát ý chí và tinh thần của kẻ địch với một tiếng gầm.Fate/Grand Order Profiles of Rama, Billy the Kid, Li Shuwen (Lancer), Medb, Geronimo, Helena Blavatsky, Thomas Edison, Florence Nightingale and Cú Chulainn (Alter), translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Chứng Đau Đầu là một lời nguyền thừa hưởng từ nơi sinh trong kiếp trước của một người. Con Quỷ Nơi Chiến Trường Con Số Của Thánh Nhân is a condition unique to Sir Gawain's existence. Only during the three hours between 9 AM and midday and the three hours between 3 PM and sunset, Gawain's power increases three-fold. This was related to the ancient belief that the numeral 3''' was the sacred number of the Celtic gods. Cỗ Bàn Tẩm Độc Công Tác Phá Hoại là tài năng trong việc giảm bớt lực lượng kẻ địch trong giai đoạn sơ khởi trước khi vào trận chiến. Một chuyên gia về cạm bẫy. Tuy nhiên, thứ hạng Kỹ Năng này càng cao thì trạng thái linh thể như một anh hùng của người đó càng giảm. Danh Dự Hải Tặc is a unique Skill derived from a pirate's peculiar sense of values. Low ranking Mental Pollution, Bravery, Battle Continuation and others have been combined. Danh Dự Kẻ Bị Ngược Đãi is a Skill that make those who have it become more powerful as they are inflicted more pain. The cost used to heal injuries via magecraft or similar methods is reduced. Dấu Hiệu Bá Vương is a Skill that represents a portion of the spirit Alexander will eventually have as the King of Conquerors Iskandar.Fate/Grand Order Material Book I: section on Alexander's Signs of a King Skill, translated by Mazyrian at Beast's Lair. Dòng Ma Lực Chảy Ngược Dũng Mãnh là khả năng phủ định những can thiệp về tinh thần như áp lực, bối rối và mê hoặc. Nó còn có tác dụng phụ là làm tăng sát thương khi cận chiến. Không thể sử dụng dưới tác động của Kỹ Năng Cuồng Hóa. Duy Trì Chiến Đấu là một Kỹ Năng cho phép người sở hữu tiếp tục chiến đấu sau khi chịu những vết thương chí mạng. Nó cũng làm giảm tỷ lệ tử vong do thương tích. Kỹ Năng này thể hiện khả năng sống sót và/hoặc tinh thần của một người không biết lúc nào phải từ bỏ, bao gồm sức mạnh sinh tồn trong những tình huống nguy hiểm. Nó cũng là một trong những sức mạnh của một ma cà rồng. Nếu có một cơ thể đàn hồi để kết hợp với Kỹ Năng này, nó sẽ cho ra kết quả tốt nhất. Dược Phẩm Đáng Ngờ is a mysterious drug that Ruby purifies night after night on the attic. Truly, an Amber Herb. Raw materials are primarily flora (poisonous plants). Without people knowing, suspicious flowers were planted on the backyard of the Einzbern house and, according to rumors, a psycho garden that should be reported to the authorities takes form to the trained eye. Đai Của Bertilak Đại Nguyên Tắc Người Hùng are about ten general rules for a hero, or so goes the saying. As far as Skills go, this is like a lead up to the protagonist-reversal usually seen in action manga. Đại Vương Miện Bị Che Giấu is the crown of a goddess said to have been created from what she took from Ishtar. Đại Vương Miện Lấp Lánh Đàn Hạc Trị Liệu hay là một Kỹ Năng trao cho người sử dụng khả năng trừ tà và chữa bệnh cho người khác bằng cách chơi một giai điệu đàn hạc. Đánh Mất Ý Thức Đạo Thuật Đặc Quyền Bạo Phát is a Skill converted from Imperial Privilege. Đặc Quyền Hoàng Đế là một năng lực mà nhờ vào sự nhất quyết của người sở hữu, giúp họ có được trong một thời gian ngắn những Kỹ Năng mà về cơ bản là không thể sở hữu. Trong trường hợp đạt hạng А hoặc hơn, ngay cả "gánh nặng đối với cơ thể" cũng có thể đạt được (ví dụ như Thần Tính). Đệ Lục Thiên Ma Vương Bãi Biển is another Skill from her original "Demon King" Skill. Điện Một Chiều là một Kỹ Năng cho phép cho phép chuyển đổi và tích lũy ma lực và điện sinh học một cách không hạn chế. Khái niệm Điện Một Chiều giải thích hoạt động hữu cơ như là một tiến trình điện sinh học, giống như Phlogiston và Ether, nó thuộc vào lĩnh vực Giả Kim Thuật. Điệp Báo does not conceal one’s presence, but rather makes one's presence fail to register as hostile. This Skill causes others to misunderstand one's status, including mistaking one for a kind neighbor, a harmless pebble, or as the most beloved person. Điệu Ba Lê Tội Ác is simply a battle style. An arrangement of combat skills that was the result of the classical ballet-loving Meltlilith re-tuning herself. Đoàn Kịch Của Nhà Vua là một Kỹ Năng dựa trên đoàn kịch của Shakespeare, ban đầu được xem như Bảo Khí The Globe của ông. Khác với Bảo Khí kia, năng lực này không tiêu thụ lượng ma lực đáng kể. Nó triệu hồi và điều khiến những cái bóng diễn viên mà không có khả năng chiến đấu gì cả. Đồng Điệu Ma Lực is a Skill where one simultaneously greatly stimulates the mana of oneself and others. Đứa Trẻ Của Tự Nhiên is a Skill that represents one as a children born in the Reverse Side of the World that will eventually become the same. Even if they are not naturally occurring life, but living things created by human hands, sometimes even they can receive great blessings from the World.Fate/Grand Order Material Book III: section on Irisviel's Child of Nature Skill, translated by TwilightsCall at Beast's Lair. Final Eli-chan Gia Công Chống Đạn Gián Điệp Hai Mang Giao Tiếp Với Động Vật is communication of intention with animals that do not speak a language of words. Giấc Mộng Phù Du is a Skill that represents one's life born from illusions/from a person's desire.Fate/Grand Order Material Book III: section on Jeanne d'Arc (Alter)'s Ephemeral Dream, translated by TwilightsCall at Beast's Lair. Giọng Nói Khủng Khiếp is a mental attack that weakens the hearts of those who hears it.Fate/Grand Order Material Book III: section on Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Thomas Edison, Charles Babbage and Paracelsus von Hohenheim Personal Skills, translated by TwilightsCall at Beast's Lair. Hành Trình Của Hoa is a blessing (Gift) towards the girl-knight who began walking on the path to be a king. Hấp Huyết là hành động hút máu người khác để bổ sung sức khỏe và sức mạnh vật lý/ma thuật của mình. Đây là một trong những sức mạnh của Ma Cà Rồng. Thứ hạng càng cao thì sức mạnh hấp thụ càng tăng. Hè Rực Tình Nồng Hiện Thân Của Cái Đẹp is the fearsome charismatic nature of a goddess of beauty. A power to charm others. Hiệp Sĩ Hộ Vệ is a rare Skill that grants the Servant a temporary attribute bonus if acting in the defense of others. Hiệp Sĩ Không Chết Tay Không is Lancelot's Knight of Owner as a Skill. Hiệp Sĩ Vùng Hồ Hình Thể Hoàn Thiện is a Skill where by making use of the magic energy of the land, it restores itself to its former shape. Hoa Cho Đất is one of Nero Bride's strong support reinforcement Skills, along with Love for People and Star in Heaven. The bride, being the crown of happiness, is so unique to this world that all of it would seem to be filled with light. A hymn of blessing'.'' Hóa Thành Nữ Thần is the Shapeshift Skill in its highest form where one undergoes metamorphosis into a goddess.Fate/Grand Order Profile section of Tamamo-no-Mae (Swimsuit)'s Goddess Metamorphosis Skill, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Hòn Đá Triết Gia is a Skill that denotes the ability to purify and accumulate magical energy into a crystal known as the - informally known as a photonic crystal - and manipulate it. The rank of the Skill greatly affects the degree of purity which can be attained. Depending on the rank, a large number of effects can be displayed. Hộ Lý Thép is a Skill where one can treat the injuries of allies using scalpels and medicines created from magical energy.Fate/Grand Order Material Book III: section on Florence Nightingale's Skills, translated by TwilightsCall at Beast's Lair. Hồ Súp Đậu Hồng Nhan Mĩ Thiếu Niên is the disposition as a pretty boy who charms people. A fascination magic-like effect that works on both men and women, but one can abate it so long there is a will to resist. Complete evasion by means of a Magic Resistance Skill is possible.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Alexander, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Hồng Nhan Quyến Rũ Huấn Luyện Huy Hiệu Tinh Tú is the unique pattern imprinted on Altera's body, a strange design that does not belong to the Huns but resulted from some advanced ritual. The higher the rank, the higher one's attack power is increased. By expending mana through it, one can temporarily enhance the performance of any desired part of the body. An efficient Skill that costs little mana but lacks the explosiveness of Skills like Mana Burst.Fate/Grand Order Material Book I: section on Altera's Star Emblem, translated by RanonCap. Huy Hiệu Tinh Tú Lấp Lánh is a Skill that transformed due to the fusion of the unique patterns engraved on Altera's body and the concept of Christmas. Huyễn Thuật is a Skill that denotes excellence in the art of illusion within the field of magecraft; a magecraft for the use of beguilement. Refers to interference with the psyche, and the projection of illusions into reality.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Merlin, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Hư Vô is the highest order a swordsman can attain. The ultimate mental state. It corresponds to the concept of suigetsu of the . One is nothing, thus invincible. Only a swordsman who has reached the infinite mental state can perceive this.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Miyamoto Musashi, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Imaginary Around Kẻ Chi Phối Ma Trượng is a Skill that denotes Gilgamesh's way of being as a Caster that manipulates various mystic codes. Kẻ Chinh Phục is the Skill of one who had conquered the unchartered lands at the end of their voyages during the . In Spain, it means "conqueror". Denotes the ability of invading, ruling, pillaging, and enslaving an undiscovered land.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Christopher Columbus, translated by castor212 at Beast's Lair and roadromancer at Reddit. Kẻ Chinh Phục Sấm Sét Kẻ Giương Buồm Trong Bão Tố là tài năng lèo lái các loại tàu được công nhận là thuyền. Vì khả năng lãnh đạo nhóm cũng cần thiết, nên Kỹ Năng độc nhất này cũng có ảnh hưởng với cả Uy Tín Lãnh Đạo và Chiến Thuật Quân Sự. Kẻ Hành Quyết is a Skill that increases damage towards those of the Evil alignment. Also, a Servant will also become a target if his/her actions are regarded as evil. Severing evil by means of evil; the ultimate judgement act. Kẻ Khai Sáng Tinh Cầu là Kỹ Năng độc nhất dành cho các vị anh hùng đã trở thành những bước ngoặc trong lịch sử nhân loại. Mọi chuyến hành trình và thách thức gian nan bị coi là "bất khả thi" sẽ được chuyển thành "sự kiện có thể thực hiện". Kẻ Khoác Lên Mình Cái Chết Kẻ Sưu Tầm is the '''talent to collect high quality goods—a luck that draws rare items into the possession of the Servant. However, because it is the Servant that owns this Skill, the Servant's Master derives no benefit from this Personal Skill. Kẻ Thế Mạng is the accumulation of cunning techniques designed to escape the battlefield in one piece.Fate/Grand Order Material Book III: section on EMIYA (Assassin)'s Scapegoat Skill, translated by TwilightsCall. Kẻ Truy Dấu Tình Yêu is the powered-up version of the Stalking Skill. Kháng Độc is a Skill that makes the user resistant to poison. Khắc Anh Hùng reduces the parameters of the statistics of heroes that the Servant faces in combat. It is featured as a Class Skill of the Saver Class. Khiển Sứ Linh (bồ câu) cho phép sử dụng những con bồ câu làm Khiển Sứ Linh. Kho Tàng Babylon Khuê Phòng Sinh Tồn Kì Nghỉ Hè Của Đại Tá Kỹ Thuật Tra Tấn là một Kỹ Năng đại diện cho việc một người sở hữu các kỹ thuật tra tấn xuất sắc. Những sửa đổi bộ sung sẽ được thêm vào khi sử dụng dụng cụ tra tấn để gây tổn hại. Vì nó tăng cường đổ máu và đau đớn, nên những tổn hại xa hơn sẽ liên tục được cộng thêm sau các tổn hại bình thường.Fate/EXTRA MaterialFate/Grand Order Material Book I & II: section on Saber Lily, Cú Chulainn (Proto), Stheno, Carmilla, Vlad III and Diarmuid Skills, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair (post does not contain a comprehensive translation of all Skills of the mentioned Servants).' Kỳ Tích is a Skill that makes the impossible possible. Although it has some similarities with the Skill Pioneer of the Stars, it is something essentially different. There are also differences regarding the things that it can be applied to.Fate/Grand Order Profiles of Sakata Kintoki, Kiyohime and Saint Martha, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Kích Động is a Skill that functions as the acquisition of the words and gestures to lead the citizens and the masses. Especially, when employed against an individual, it functions as a sort of mental attack.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Gaius Julius Caesar, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Kích Thích Huyết Mạch Kiến Thức Kẻ Nghèo là sự sáng suốt giúp nhìn thấy đặc tính và thuộc tính của đối thủ. Kiến Thức Thiên Phú is the ability to grasp the essence of things. Perceptive eyes for observation that will not overlook any information. Kìm Nén is a secret art of assassins for not letting intention to kill show off until right before attacking. Labrys Sâu Thẳm is the pair of giant axes Asterios owns. It's the symbol of the Labyrinth and the root of that very word. Lập Mưu is tactical thinking meant for assassinating a target. Unlike Military Tactics, this is constricted to only assassination missions in which few people are involved. Lễ Khí Ma Thuật Mẫu Vui Nhộn Liên Kết Cha Con Linh Châu Tử Linh Hồn Kẻ Tử Vì Đạo is a mental protection that negates mental interference. Loạn Thế Kiêu Hùng represents the fame of Lu Bu as a rowdy general. Lời Cảnh Cáo Tới Vua Hiệp Sĩ Lời Cầu Nguyện Của Đức Tin Lời Khuyên Của Quân Sư is a Skill given to military-affiliated Servants. By grasping and analyzing the situation, correct advice can be given to one's allies. The higher the rank, the better the probability of the advice given being correct. Lời Khuyên Khởi Hành Lời Nguyền Của Orochi is a grotesque power that has been inherited generation after generation. Lời Nguyền Ly Biệt là một lời nguyền do vợ của vua khỉ thiết đặt. Lời Nguyền Oán Linh is a Skill that, with an invocation of nine characters - the kuji - defends and nullifies curses of evil origins. If successful, an opponent's use of magecraft may be sealed; and in certain circumstances, appropriated by the Servant as part of his own repertoire in limited capacity. Lời Phép Cao Tốc is the ability to speak magical incantations at an accelerated speed. Lời Phép Rửa Tội là một loại ma thuật đã biến đổi phong cách sang dạng nhà thờ. Nó có hiệu quả rất lớn đối với những Linh Thể. Lời Thề Của Thánh Nữ Lời Thề Hộ Vệ Lời Thề Với Nữ Thần is a Skill that grants a plus modifier to attacks against anyone one swore vengeance against.Fate/Grand Order Material Book I: section on Boudica's Oath to the Goddess Skill, translated by RanonCap at Beast's Lair. Lưỡi Dao Tẩm Độc Ma Nhãn is a Skill where one has possession of Mystic Eyes, capable of imparting magical effects upon a subject and interfering with the outside world. Ma Quái Đọa Thiên Ma Quái Trời Sinh is a Skill endowed to those who were given birth as a monster rather than to a hero or god that has fallen down to the level of a Magical Beast. Ma Thuật is knowledge about modern Thaumaturgy. Ma Thuật Ai Cập Ma Thuật Chiếu Ảnh is a magecraft that reproduces tools for a few minutes by means of images. Ma Thuật Trị Thương Ma Vương is an ability "similar to but dissimilar to Innocent Monster", that affects those who were called a monster in life, later twisted to be different than they were in life. Magus Bất Tử is Magecraft that was once taught by Nero's teacher of the art, . Simon accepted his punishment of decapitation, and eventually resurrected. Mahatma is a Skill where Helena Blavatsky refers to those who have reached the Origin before her to be Mahatma and considers them to be beings of a higher dimension. She uses many magecraft bases carved into the world, saying that she's borrowing power from the Mahatma. It is unknown if some higher being is actually lending her power, or if she just has a particularly special magic circuit. Mặc Khải là một Kỹ Năng "nghe thấy tiếng nói của trời" và hành động một cách tối ưu; một Kỹ Năng tương đường với Trực Giác - giác quan thứ 6 trong chiến đấu. Tuy nhiên, Mặc Khải thích ứng với mọi sự việc liên quan đến việc đạt thành mục tiêu (ví dụ như lựa chọn con đường thích hợp nhất giữa cuộc hành trình). Vì nó không dựa vào căn cứ nào cả (có vẻ như vậy đối với bản thân người sở hữu), nên không thể giải thích rõ ràng cho người khác được. Đây là một Kỹ Năng được nắm giữ bởi linh hồn của người sử dụng. Mắt Chim Ưng Mắt Đánh Giá is an ability that finds its cause not on Zhuge Liang, but on Lord El-Melloi II. A technique of Human Observation made even more narrow. Mắt Tinh Linh Mỹ Học Bứt Phá là một Kỹ Năng bắt nguồn từ việc Atalanta luôn để đối thủ chạy trước và theo những bước chân đó mà dành chiến thắng sau cùng. Mỹ Thanh Mê Hoặc là một loại Kỹ Năng mê hoặc quyến rũ mà những người có giọng nói hay tự nhiên sở hữu; nó cũng là một tuyên bố về việc thi hành quyền lực của hoàng gia. Nó có tác dụng như một hiệu ứng giống với ma thuật quyến rũ đối với những người khác giới, nhưng có thể né tránh nó bằng Kỹ Năng Kháng Ma Lực. Ngay cả khi không có Kháng Ma Lực, người ta cũng có thể làm yếu nó ở mức độ nào đó chừng nào vẫn duy trì ý chí chống lại. Minh Chứng Hữu Nghị là một Kỹ Năng kìm giữ tinh thần chiến đấu của Servant địch ở một mức độ nào đó, để rồi có thể bắt đầu đối thoại. Tuy nhiên, với điều kiện Servant địch không sở hữu Kỹ Năng Ô Nhiễm Tinh Thần. Đối với Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh, điều này sẽ giúp có được một bước dừng thuận lợi để thiết lập các mối liên minh tạm thời. Món Quà Của Vì Sao is a Skill obtained by completely turning into Santa Claus. Giving presents and enriching the heart. Món Quà Của Vị Thánh is a Skill acquired by completely turning into Santa Claus and enriching hearts by giving presents. Mong Muốn Tử Diệt is a Skill where one participates in an activity with no chance of survival and with a willingness to die. Mối Tình Phù Du is a Skill that represents Medea Lily's love to Jason. Một Chạm Đổ Nhào! là Bảo Khí Trap of Argalia của Astolfo đóng vai trò như một Kỹ Năng. Mũ Trụ Che Giấu Bội Phản là Bảo Khí Secret of Pedigree của Mordred đóng vai trò như một Kỹ Năng. Mùa Hè Không Hồi Kết Mùi Rượu Trái Cây is the capacity of making a target drunk via various means.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Shuten-douji, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Nàng Công Chúa Yêu Kiều is a Skill representing one's charismatic nature in regards not to leadership, but the ability to charm the people around oneself.Fate/Grand Order Profiles of Marie Antoinette and Edward Teach, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Nàng Công Chúa Yêu Kiều (biển) is a Skill representing one's charismatic nature in regards not to leadership, but the ability to charm the people around oneself at the sea. Nạp Đạn Ngân Hà Lưu Tinh Kiếm is a power given to Saber that can destroy even stars. Also known as the sword that absolutely kills Sabers. So would it be an exaggeration to say that she is the greatest Saber of all? Nghiên Cứu Cơ Thể Người is a concept placed on the other side of execution techniques and medicine. Ngoan Cường Tráng Kiện is a Skill that are made up of anecdotes of "not receiving a wound on the battlefield" and "never becoming sick even once since birth". It is also a composite Skill and includes Poison Resistance.Fate/Grand Order Material Book I: section on Chevalier d'Eon and Arash Skills, translated by You at Beast's Lair. Ngôi Sao Saber Ngũ Đình Tâm Quán |Gojyou Shinkan|Thesis of the Still Heart}} is a medical software that Kiara developed. Nguyên Tố is the ability to make use of artificial spirits corresponding to the five elements. These spirits are called Elementals, or more informally Elemental Masses by Paracelsus. Exactly what it sounds like, they are existences created using a super-high density crystal as a base. For example, a Fire Elemental Mass is made from concentrated flame, and can manipulate incredibly high temperatures. An Earth Elemental Mass becomes super-high mass, gaining a hardness similar to that of diamond. (As a note, the Ether Elemental Masses made from the element of Nothingness are different from Ether Clumps, so please be careful.) Though it takes considerable labour to produce them, they can be used as effective familiars even in battles against Servants. Người Kể Chuyện is a Skill that displays one's amazing eloquence with verbally narrating tales and legends. It is completely different from the written craft of literature, and adapts to the mood and mental state of the listener by selecting the most appropriate way of reciting the story, a storytelling ability specialized in improvisation. It is likely that Rakugo storytelling Heroic Spirits also carries this Skill. Nhạn Nhanh Nhạy is a Skill representing the nimble and lightweight body of Ushiwakamaru's, comparable to a swallow. Nhân Đậu Đen ∞ , during Valentine's. Nhẫn Thuật Nhịp Điệu Atsumori Những Người Bạn Vui Nhộn Niềm Kiêu Hãnh Của Người Bọc Hậu is a unique Skill that displays more power the more disadvantageous the situation (such as defensive battles, military withdrawals, etc.) is.Fate/Grand Order Profiles of Leonidas, Jeanne d'Arc, Carmilla, Robin Hood, Charles-Henri Sanson, Hassan of the Cursed Arm and Zhuge Liang, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Niệm Kinh Thần Tốc Nốt Ruồi Tình Ái is a spell (curse) inherent of one's facial features which is cast as soon as the target looks at the user's face; a Mystic Face. Enchants those of the user's opposite sex with magical energy. Nụ Hôn Màu Lửa là điều mà Kiyohime mong muốn từ Master của mình. Nếu nó có nghĩa là cô ấy có thể áp đôi môi của mình vào một của Master, thì cô ấy sẽ sẵn sàng dẹp bỏ mọi trở ngại và trở thành Super Kiyohime-chan. Nyāfu! Ô Nhiễm Tinh Thần giúp người sở hữu có thể ngăn chặn mọi Ma Thuật can thiệp về tinh thần nhờ vào việc sở hữu một tinh thần méo mó. Tuy nhiên, đồng thời nó cũng khiến họ không thể hiểu thấu được những cá nhân không sở hữu Ô Nhiễm Tinh Thần có thứ hạng tương đương. Ốm Yếu là sự yếu ớt do ảnh hưởng bởi bản chất sức khỏe yếu đuối. Tương tự về bản chất với Quái Vật Vô Tội, trong đó nhận thức của mọi người trong tương lại có tác động đến sự hiện diện của Anh Linh. Phái Kouga Phái Shinkage Pháo Kích Hỗ Trợ is a Skill where due to a mysterious communication device, the Du Stallion can automatically provide back-up fire for Mysterious Heroine X in battle. In a one-on-one fight between fellow swordsmen, there are no unexplored territories nor soulful tactics.Fate/Grand Order Material Book III: section on Mysterious Heroine X's Skills, translated by ComunCoutinho on Twitter. Phép Tắc Trong Cục is a Skill that places a compulsory binding onto oneself. Pheromone is the general term for substances secreted/emitted from inside an animal's body, and that has an effect on the conduct and physiologic state of a different specimen of the same race.Fate/Grand Order Material Book II: section on Mata Hari's Skills, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Phóng (Dao Găm) is the expertise for throwing projectile weapons; in this case, daggers. Phóng Nhanh Ngàn Dặm Phong Thanh Hạc Lệ Phù Thủy Rồng is a powerful Skill retrieved from the violent .Fate/Grand Order Profile of Jeanne d'Arc (Alter), translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Quá Tải là một Kỹ Năng cho phép một sự khuếch địa phụ thêm trong khi người dùng chấp nhận thực tế là nó gây ra thiệt hại cho bản thân. Quá Tải Cải Biến is an altered version of the Skill possessed by Frankenstein and Babbage. Quái Lực là một Kỹ Năng cho phép tăng cường chỉ số Sức Mạnh của người nắm giữ lên một hạng trong thời gian giới hạn được xác định theo cấp độ của Kỹ Năng này. Kỹ Năng này được sinh ra từ bản chất của chủ sở hữu như một con quái vật hoặc Ma Thú. Quái Thú Vô Tội is the Innocent Monster Skill having changed and evolved into a new one.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Mecha Eli-chan, translated at Fate/Grand Order Wiki.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Mecha Eli-chan MkII, translated at Fate/Grand Order Wiki. Quái Vật Vô Tội is an attribute possessed by Servants whose true history and existence have been distorted by the monstrous reputations and gossips they accrued across the course of their life and thereafter, without concern for the actual person's will or appearance. As a consequence, the Servant's abilities and appearance have been rendered to conform to the specifications of their legend. Incidentally, this Personal Skill cannot be removed. Quái Vật Vô Tội (rực cháy) Quan Sát Con Người is a technique to observe and understand people. Quỷ Hôn is a Skill that represents the nature of Kuro who always requires magical energy. Having unexpectedly manifested as a Servant-like being without a Master, she resupplies via mucous membrane contact as a quick and easy method that requires no contract. An unguarded victim will suddenly find oneself thrust into a kissing scene by the brown little devil, without a care for the time or place. Quy Luật Vàng là một Kỹ Năng đánh giá vận may để đạt được sự giàu của của một người. Quy Luật Vàng (của cải & thân thể) Quy Luật Vàng (tai ương) Quy Luật Vàng (thân thể) là một Kỹ Năng biểu thị việc sở hữu của một cơ thể tự nhiên và hoàn hảo tựa như nữ thần, gìn giữ vẻ đẹp. Khác với Kỹ Năng Thân Thể Tự Nhiên với cơ thể không thay đổi cho dù có hấp thụ bao nhiêu calo, không có tác động nào đối với thông số Sức Mạnh của người sở hữu kỹ năng này cả.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Leonardo da Vinci, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Quy Luật Vàng (vẻ đẹp) Quyển Cảnh is a meditatively-based technique by which, through utilization of (one of the culturally-specific names of Od), one may perceive the exact conditions of the immediate environment, and make use of the resulting perception so as to adjust and minimize the noticeability and impact of one's existence. For those who have reached the pinnacle of this Skill, it is possible to synchronize with the World to such an extent that the human figure is rendered naturally indiscernible; it could be said that this state of oneness is the purpose for the pursuit of the Sphere Boundary to begin with. Vitrification functions on a similar basis. Incidentally, this personal Skill is attained purely through the mastery of the martial arts, and is therefore unrecognizable to those trained solely under the system of magecraft - being lacking in the telltale large-volume Magical Energy utilization that manifests in the use of magecraft-based invisibility. As with the Tsubame Gaeshi attained by Sasaki Kojirou, the Presence Elimination effectuated by the Sphere Boundary exceeds the domain of human capability. As with the technique of Presence Concealment, elimination of presence drops in efficiency in the circumstance that the user initiates an attack or poises for an offensive - even though invisibility is still effectively maintained. For this reason, opponents unfamiliar with the technique are still capable of just barely evading a seemingly invisible attack, provided he or she has the sufficient skill, talent, or experience. However, in the absence of any preparation for offensive action, a practitioner of the Sphere Boundary remains wholly indiscernible even on physical contact.Fate/Extra Drama CD Quyền Pháp Trung Hoa is a Chinese Martial Arts style utilized by Yan Qing. Quyết Tâm Thép is a composite Skill, combining the effects of the Bravery and Calm and Collected Skills, that allows one to completely ignore pain and endure superhuman speeds.Fate/Grand Order Material Book III: section on Edmond Dantès' Skills, translated by RanonCap at Beast's Lair. Ràng Buộc Kẻ Lăng Nhăng was originally a Skill to shackle Orion by overwhelming love, but it acquired increase in attack power towards males as a side-effect.Fate/Grand Order Material Book I & II: section on Jing Ke, Charles-Henri Sanson, Orion and Artemis, Edward Teach, Kiyohime, Asterios, Saint Martha and Marie Antoinette Skills, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Răng Phải Cắn Ngoạm | |The Right Fang Grinder}} is one of Angra Mainyu's weapons. A weapon with a name of an evil spirit. Răng Trái Cắn Ngoạm | |The Left Fang Grinder}} is one of Angra Mainyu's weapons. A weapon with a name of an evil spirit.Fate/Grand Order Material Book III Rìu Ma Thú Khát Máu is Eric Bloodaxe's Half-Dead Blood Axe as a Skill. Rodeo Flip Rune Nguyên Sơ là sự sở hữu và kiến thức về ma thuật Runes đến từ một kỷ nguyên trước kia. Những người sở hữu và có kiến thức về Rune Nguyên Sơ cũng có thể sử dụng Ma thuật Rune cổ điển. Rune Nguyên Sơ (biển) Rút Khỏi Trận Chiến Rút Lui Tái Chiến là năng lực rút lui khỏi chiến trường giữa lúc đang chiến đấu. Rút Súng Nhanh is the specialization of the shooting technique.Fate/Grand Order Material Book III: section on Billy the Kid's Skills, translated by RanonCap at Beast's Lair. Sai Lầm Giữa Hè Sản Xuất Đại Trà is the Skill to mass produce items. Sao Cho Trời is one of Nero Bride's strong support reinforcement Skills, along with Love for People and Flower on Earth. The bride, being the crown of happiness, is so unique to this world that all of it would seem to be filled with light. A 'hymn of blessing'.'' Sát Na Vô Ảnh Kiếm Sát Nhân Đêm Sương Mù là một Kỹ Năng liên quan đến bản chất của Servant là một kẻ sát nhân hàng loạt thay vì một sát thủ, cho phép tấn công trước đối với tất cả mọi đối thủ. Sát Thần Bí Săn Bắn Xứ Calydon Sẵn Sàng Dâng Hiến is a Skill that represents one's feelings towards a loved one, which the person won't even flinch at committing self-sacrifice.Fate/Grand Order Profiles of Angra Mainyu, Iskandar, Hassan of the Hundred Faces, EMIYA (Assassin) and Irisviel von Einzbern, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Săn Thú Khổng Lồ is a Skill that denotes having abundant combat experience against giant enemy lifeforms. Săn Tìm Kho Báu (biển) Sâm La Vạn Tượng Shaman Giáo is a Skill to enter a dialogue with spirits passed down by the .Fate/Grand Order Material Book III: section on Geronimo's Skills, translated by castor212 at Beast's Lair. Sổ Công Đức Trắng Tên |白紙の勧進帳|Hakushi no Kanjinchō|Blank Subscription List}} is a Skill that reproduces the famous episode that Benkei once managed to carry out. Summer Breaker! is a downgraded version of 'Goddess Metamorphosis.' Summer Catastrophe Summer Galvanism Summer Splash! Summer Sweeper! is a Skill converted from Mana Burst for the utility of domestic helpers. Summer Vacation! Suy Luận Giả Thuyết Sự Bảo Hộ Của Andraste is ta Skill denoting a protection given by the Goddess of Victory, Andraste. Sự Bảo Hộ Của Đức Tin is a Skill possessed only by those who have sacrificed themselves for a religious view. Despite being a form of divine protection, it is not a blessing from a higher existence. It is only the absoluteness of one's body and soul, which is born from faith. But if it is too high, it causes abnormalities in the personality. Sự Bảo Hộ Của Minh Giới Sự Bảo Hộ Của Ngôi Nhà Bãi Biển is a Personal Skill that restores Health in compensation for Mana. Sự Bảo Hộ Của Nữ Thần Sự Bảo Hộ Của Rồng Thần Sự Bảo Hộ Của Thần is a form of divine protection that gives the user the quick-wittedness and the brute strength needed to defeat beasts unaided. Sự Bảo Hộ Của Thần Âm Nhạc (giả) was originally a Skill that denotes the divine protection of the Goddess of Arts Muse that one attained by having great skill in music. Makes possible to distinguish all kinds of sounds and play a masterful music performance. Furthermore, plus modifiers are applied to the exercise of music magecraft. Sự Bảo Hộ Của Thần Mặt Trời Sự Bảo Hộ Của Tinh Linh is a blessing from Elementals; the capacity to increase one's ''Luck in dangerous situations. Activation is limited to battlefields, where it is possible to perform feats of arms.Fate/Zero Material Sự Bảo Hộ Nơi Viễn Cực is a Skill automatically given to the wielders of Rhongomyniad. Sự Chỉ Dạy Của Circe is a Skill that represents the time where princess Medea learned magecraft in the temple of the moon goddess Hecate, along with another senior apprentice, the witch . It was Circe who was the real prodigy at magecraft, but she also had a pretty problematic personality.Fate/Grand Order Material Book I & II: section on Medea, Euryale, Shakespeare, Asterios and Kiyohime Strengthening Skills, translated by Mazyrian at Beast's Lair. Sự Chỉ Dạy Của Tam Tạng Sự Chúc Phúc Của Tài Trí is Suzuka Gozen's Blessing of Wisdom as a Skill. Sự Chúc Phúc Của Võ Nghệ là một Kỹ Năng mà Rama, người mang định mệnh đánh bại , không chỉ lão luyện trong kiếm thuật mà còn cả trong tất cả các dạng võ thuật.Fate/Grand Order Material Book III: section on Rama's Skills, translated by GundamFSN at Beast's Lair. Sự Dạy Dỗ Của Nữ Hoàng Sự Gia Hộ Của Như Lai Sự Khải Hoàn Của Thanh Kiếm Sự Khích Lệ Từ Prelati is a Skill where Gilles receives encouragement from Prelati. From where? Who knows.Fate/Grand Order Material Book I: section on Gilles de Rais (Saber)'s Prelati's Encouragement Skill, translated by RanonCap at Beast's Lair. Sự Phối Hợp is a Skill that displays how much one's combat power increases when on a united front with a specific person. Sự Ra Đời Không Được Chúc Phúc Sự Sủng Ái Của Chén Thánh is a Skill for one who is deeply loved by a Holy Grail, in some time and place. One could call it the greatest curse in the world. Sự Sủng Ái Của Nữ Thần là một Kỹ Năng thể hiện việc một người được một nữ thần yêu thương. Sự Sủng Ái Của Thần Bầu Trời Sự Thất Thường Của Nữ Thần là ở chỗ vì là một nữ thần nên bản tính được thể hiện dưới dạng một Kỹ Năng. Sự Trở Về Của Đức Vua Sức Mạnh Thần Thông is the ability to freely move and levitate nearby objects.Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail - Chapter 24 A fragment of a power of a god. Tải Vừa Phải Tạo Thành Anh Hùng is a Skill that represent the techniques to artificially give birth and raise a king. Tay Chân Jacob is a method of hand-to-hand combat of old that was continuously inherited from , to Moses, and finally to Martha. According to legends, a saint who mastered this would for sure beat to death an angel of destruction that leads 12,000 angels. Tắm Nóng Máu Tươi Tấm Khiên Tràn Đầy Quyết Ý is a Skill that temporarily raises one's own defensive power and draws in an opponent's attack. It is only bestowed upon those who muster their courage and protect the back of those who egress before anyone else. Tâm Nhãn (giả) là một tài năng thiên bẩm giúp tránh nguy hiểm trên cơ sở giác qian thứ 6, trực giác hay tiên đoán, khi mà tính chính xác của bản năng đã được gia tăng bằng kinh nghiệm - phần nào vượt qua các vấn đề về trở ngại thị giác xuất hiện trong quá trình chiến đấu. Khác biệt giữa Tâm Nhãn (thật) và Tâm Nhãn (giả) nằm ở chỗ cái giả là năng lực mà con người có thể có được qua sự tích lũy kinh nghiệm. Phiên bản '' ''''giả ở bề ngoài thì tương tự, nhưng thực tế đại diện cho một bản năng tự nhiên mà không thể có được bất kể có nỗ lực hay kinh nghiệm thế nào-mặc dù kinh nghiệm có thể tinh chỉnh độ chính xác của nó. Tâm Nhãn (thật) là một khả năng quan sát nâng cao, có được nhờ luyện tập, kỷ luật và kinh nghiệm. Một năng lực tránh nguy hiểm sử dụng trí thông minh được thu thập cho đến thời điểm hiện tại làm căn bản, để dự đoán hành động của đối thủ và thay đổi tình thế hiện tại. Đây không phải là kết quả của tài năng, mà là một lượng kinh nghiệm chiến đấu áp đảo. Một thứ vũ khí được sử dụng bởi một người chứ không ai khác, có được qua rèn luyện bền bỉ. Do đó, dù chỉ có 1% khả năng lật ngược tình thế thì năng lực này cũng sẽ giúp nâng cao đáng kể cơ hội chiến thắng. Tâm Tư Về Nơi Ấy is a Skill representing the distance that might have been someday--- Tận Cùng Sợi Tơ Nhện Thánh Nữ Bên Bờ Biển is a Skill representing Saint Martha's deep connections to water for having to drift on top of a boat and reined in the Tarasque at the Rhone's riverbank. Upon perceiving a waterside, Martha's attack power raises. Thay Đổi Dung Mạo is a Skill that allows one's stats to be situationally distributed based on a fixed pool of creation points. It is a special Skill due to one being an Automatic Doll. When the rank is high the amount of creation points is also high. Each parameter consume from the pool of creation points the following respective values: A-7, B-6, C-5, D-4, E-3.Fate/strange fake Volume 1: Enkidu Servant Sheet, translated by You at Beast's Lair. Thẩm Mĩ Nghệ Thuật is infatuation with works of art. Thần Điện Máu Tươi : Ngoại Phong Ấn, Thần Điện Máu Tươi'| | }} is Medusa's Blood Fort Andromeda Noble Phantasm as a Skill. Thần Ngôn Cao Tốc is a Skill that assists with magical incantations via a power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The language of the Age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. As such, it is power long lost by modern magi. It is particularly useful for direct attack magic. Thân Thể Trời Sinh is the possession of a perfect body as a living being since birth. Thân Thể Trời Sinh (biển) is a Skill that denotes the absoluteness of the body. It also functions as a fascination Skill towards others. Thấu Hiểu Cơ Thể Người is a Skill that allows one to have a grasp of the inner workings of the human body, like a piece of precision machinery. Thấu Hóa is a serene state of mind. A mental protection that nullifies mental interference.Fate/complete material III Theo Đuổi Điều Chưa Biết is a direct marketing from Ms. Blavatsky, who seeks the Origin (Truth).Fate/Grand Order Material Book III: section on Helena Blavatsky's Skills, translated by ckxuZHx89 at /fgog. Thể Chất Kẻ Bị Ngược Đãi is a Skill that increases the chances of being targeted by enemies in group battles. It appears to be a negative skill, but for a Servant with strong defensive capabilities, possessing this Skill allows them to function as an excellent escort. A slight bonus to defense is included. Thể Chất Kẻ Ngược Đãi is a Skill that augments one's aggression in battle. It appears to be a positive skill, but the longer its owner stays in battle, the more their abusive disposition will grow, causing them to lose their usual composure. It's possible to say that this is just one step short of the Skill that causes Berserkers to go insane. The more one attacks, the stronger one becomes, but on the other hand, one's defensive abilities drop. Thế Đứng Hộ Pháp is a Skill that reproduces the famous episode that Benkei once managed to carry out. Thế Thứ Năm Thiên Hạ Bố Võ - Cách Tân is the version of Innovation possessed by Oda Nobunaga. It is a conceptual revolution of subjecting the old with the new.Koha-Ace EX Thiên Lý Nhãn là một khả năng thị lực còn được gọi là Mắt Diều Hâu. Thông thường thì đây là một khả năng phải có của trường phái Archer. Nó cũng thường được sử dụng trong quá trình do thám. Đơn giản chỉ cần nhìn từ một vị trí trên cao là đủ để điều tra toàn bộ một thị trấn và tìm kiếm kẻ địch. Ngoài ra, Thiên Lý Nhãn sẽ ảnh hưởng đến độ chính xác trong bắn cung. Nó bao hàm sự nhận thức thị giác cao cấp và nắm bắt chẩm động, ví dụ như bổ sung cho việc nhắm bắn tầm xa của các vũ khí phóng. Ở cấp bậc cao hơn, những người mang Kỹ Năng có thể có được những năng lực như tiên đoán (nhìn thấy tương lai) và các dạng nhận thức khác vượt ra ngoài thị lực tiêu chuẩn (ví du như nhìn xuyên thấu). Đây là một kỹ năng được trang bị trên xác thịt.Fate/Grand Order Profiles of Solomon and Goetia, translated by Master of Chaos. Thiên Lí Nhãn (bóng tối) Thiên Lí Nhãn (thú) Thiên Lí Nhãn (vẻ đẹp) Thiên Lí Nhãn (xạ thủ) Thiên Nhãn is a Mystic Eye ability that permits the resolution of a desired result as inevitable, by way of committing the entirety of the user's existence to the act of achieving the outcome. Thiên Sứ Gào Thét is a Skill representing a cry from the heart of the woman known as the Angel of Crimea. Thiên Xảo Tinh is a Skill denoting Yan Qing as one of the 108 Stars of Destiny, who were reborn as heroes.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Yan Qing, translated by Mewarmo at Chaldeum. Thú Hộ Vệ is the spirit coyote that travels alongside Geronimo. It has but one flaw; its love for pranks. Thủ Thư Của Kho Tàng Tri Thức is an ability that makes it possible for a clear recall of knowledge from memory with a successful Luck Check, even if the information perceived in the past was not consciously acknowledged at the time. Thuật Xếp Giấy Chiyogami Thủy Nguyệt Tiếng Cười Lớn Của Tên Hề is a Skill derived from Innocent Monster as a (designated) demon, allowing the Servant to cast intense pressure over the human species. Tiếng Gầm Của Chiến Thần Tiếng Hét Kiêu Hùng Của Chiến Binh is a morale boosting Skill.Fate/Grand Order Material Book I & II: section on Leonidas, Benkei, Boudicca, Gilles de Rais, Lu Bu and Mephistopheles Strengthening Skills, translated by Mazyrian at Beast's Lair. Tiếng Sầu Than Của Vật Sống Trống Rỗng là một Kỹ Năng mà Servant có khả năng phát ra một tiếng hét to lớn, tạm thời tước đi của kẻ thù cũng như đồng minh khả năng suy nghĩ và phản ứng; những người không đề phòng hoặc không có khả năng phục hồi tinh thần để chịu đựng nó có thể tạm thời mất khả năng thở. Hiệu quả của Kỹ Năng này sẽ tăng lên khi kích hoạt Cuồng Hóa. Tiếng Sầu Than Về Cái Nóng Trống Rỗng Tiếp Tục Trình Diễn is an altered form of Battle Continuation. Tiểu Dạ Khúc is a Skill based on one of the most famous compositions made by Mozart, the " ". Tinh Thông Bách Nghệ is access to and use of many professional skills. Tình Yêu Cho Con Người is one of Nero Bride's strong support reinforcement Skills, along with Star in Heaven and Flower on Earth. The bride, being the crown of happiness, is so unique to this world that all of it would seem to be filled with light. A hymn of blessing'.'' Tình Yêu Phong Cách Quý Ông Trái Tim Sắt Nhạo Báng is a Skill of the category of Mental Pollution, conferred as of the Servant's standing as an . Differing from Mental Pollution, the Skill functions by the imposition of an invariable Concept, approximating to a mode of self-indoctrination. The pattern of reasoning imposed holds the defense of the Human Order as the utmost priority, and deems as acceptable the abdication of all else per the modus operandi of the . Tranh Đấu Tự Do Trầm Tĩnh Điềm Đạm Trí Tuệ Cõi Ma là hiểu biết về địa ngục, có được như là hệ quả của việc vượt lên trên nhân loại, giết chết thánh thần và bị bỏ lại bên trong mặt ngoài của thế giới.Fate/Grand Order Material Book II: section on Scáthach's Skills, translated by castor212 at Beast's Lair. Trí Tuệ Của Thiện Thần Trí Tuệ Ma Thần Trí Tuệ Thiên Phú is a Skill that shows one who has unparalleled natural knowledge. Allows the use of most Skills excluding those inherent to the body (such as Divinity) or ones unique to particular heroes, at proficiency of A~B Rank.Fate/Grand Order Material Book III: section on Nikola Tesla's Skills, translated by ckxuZHx89 at /fgog. Trí Tuệ Trong Cơn Khốn Cùng calls upon luck in dangerous situations derived from Faria's teachings and Edmond Dantès's own intelligence. Triệu Hồi Kép | |Double Summon}} là một Kỹ Năng Vốn Có hiếm, chỉ có một vài Servant được chọn sở hữu. Nó cho phép Servant sở hữu đồng thời các Kỹ Năng Trường Phái của hai Trường Phái khác biệt nhau. Nó bị giới hạn chỉ trong vài trường phái phụ thêm, trường phái "Tứ Kỵ" và '''Trường Phái hiện đại như Gunner. Tro Tàn Của Kama Trợ Thủ Anh Hùng is a Skill that represents the nature of a that leads a hero to victory. Truy Cầu Võ Đạo is a Skill granted to those who purely, wholeheartedly refines their martial arts, ignoring social position, prestige, riches and women. Truyền Thuyết Về Người Hùng Đỏ Thẫm is a hero’s greatest secret art and super-privilege, said to be only usable in the movie-version. Trực Giác là khả năng ngay lập tức nhận ra "chiều hướng hành động cá nhân tối ưu" trong chiến đấu. Vì Kỹ Năng này cho phép dự đoán đường đạn, nên có thể tránh được những đòn tấn công bằng hỏa lực. Trực Tử Ma Nhãn is a type of Mystic Eyes and one of the highest grade among the many superpowers designated as Mystic Eyes. A superpower among superpowers, a rare item among rare items. Regardless of being organic or inorganic, it reads into the primary factor of death in living things and visualizes it as a phenomenon that can be interfered with. The world observed from the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception is a landscape of endings filled with lines of death, and a proper mental structure would have difficulties in daily life while facing this. Trước Của Trước Trường Ban Kỉ Luật Bóng Ảnh is a Skill converted from Eternal Arms Mastership. Tuyệt Chiêu is the secret of Bajiquan that Li Shuwen learned. It can be said to be the ultimate skill in one's personal life. Tự Ám Thị là một ám thị mạnh mẽ lấy bản thân làm mục tiêu, nâng cao sức kháng cự trước các can thiệp về tinh thần.Fate/Grand Order Profiles of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Chevalier d'Eon and Phantom of the Opera, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Tự Bảo Toàn là Kỹ Năng giữ gìn sức khỏe để cho người sử dụng có thể trốn thoát. Tự Cải Biến is a Skill where originally, Servants are summoned in their golden age, but the Servant was exceptionally summoned as an existence that “''will grow up from now on''”. Tự Cải Tạo is the aptitude to remold one's own body or merge one's own flesh with body parts of others. The higher the ranking in this Skill, the further away one is from being a proper hero.' Transient Wall of Snowflakes is a Skill where the user's mental fortitude is converted into physical defense, applying a defense buff to the entire party.Fate/Grand Order Material Book I: section on Mash Kyrielight's Skills, translated by You at Beast's Lair. Exalted Impervious Wall of Snowflakes Tướng Mạo Yêu Kiều là một Kỹ Năng kết hợp với trang phục khiến người ta có một vẻ đẹp mà người khác khó lòng phân biệt nổi giới tính bằng khí chất toát ra (chứ không phải ngoại hình). Tướng Phản Cốt is the temperament to never remain at one location and never embrace a lord. A wandering star that does not have the capacity to be king nor is capable of finding his own king. Negates the effects of Charisma with the same rank. Uy Tín Lãnh Đạo là một Kỹ Năng tổng hợp bao gồm sự quyến rũ của một con người, cùng với tài năng thiên bẩm để chỉ huy hoặc thống nhất một đội quân hay một quốc gia. Nó tăng cường khả năng của đồng đội trong những trận chiến theo nhóm. Đây là một tài năng hiếm có, và là một năng lực vốn có của Servant trường phái Saver.Fate/strange fake Volume 3: Alcides and Hippolyta Servant Sheets, translated by You at Beast's Lair. }, became a king who ruled wisely. He dedicated his life in protecting his country. |- |Toyotomi Hideyoshi (Minimum Rank) |- |The threatening Charisma of Hideyoshi's who was called an extraordinary con-man. When a battling warrior fighting on the battlefield tried to kill this '''monkey, the next day, he would come back home and suddenly state that they are friends now, a level of no questions asked communication skill rarely seen in Japanese history. Hideyoshi is well-liked by both his enemies and his boss/superior authorities, and as a bonus effect, interactions made with the enemies are a little more skillfully done. |- |Arthur Pendragon (Saber) |- |At this occasion, Arthur has been specialized for battle against giant beasts. Since his allies cannot keep up when fighting against giant beasts, he ends up all alone, and there would be no place to display his Charisma.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Arthur Pendragon, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. |- | rowspan="2" |B- |Oda Nobunaga (Archer |- |Having B Rank in this Skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its Commander. However, because the rank is B-, there is an unevenness in its effect. |- | rowspan="2" |C+ |Ushiwakamaru |- |Although she is in a form that not everyone likes, there is a strange charm to her that attracts people the closer they get to her. |- | rowspan="8" |C |Elizabeth Báthory (Lancer) |- |Denotes her coercion as a member of the ruling class. Because of a special tradition-modifier, her Charisma ranks up towards females. She has a side that is strangely fastidious towards men, and while she likes poking them through her tools, she rarely touches them directly. |- |Jeanne d'Arc |- |Tài năng thiên bẩm chỉ huy một đạo quân. Hình dáng Jeanne giương cao lá cờ trên chiến trường và tham gia tấn công sẽ nâng cao tinh thần chiến đấu của binh sĩ lên đến cực điểm và thống nhất một đội quân lại với nhau. Nhờ vào Uy Tín Lãnh Đạo, cô có thể khiến người khác tin vào nội dung của 'Mặc Khải' mà không dựa vào căn cứ nào hết. |- |Gaius Julius Caesar |- |Having the Roman citizens' exuberant support and seeing his success as a general in the , there's really no need to ask if Gaius Julius Caesar is charismatic. |- |Alexander |- |Although he, while still a boy, is not yet able to possess the extremely high Charisma that will be exercised as the great king he would eventually become, it is said that he is already a shining existence with his Rosy-cheeked Adonis Skill. However, at this point it is beyond what the king can fully take grasp of while he is still in this form. |- | rowspan="4" |C- |Mordred |- |Mordred's Charisma fully shows itself during a rebellion. |- |Amakusa Shirou Tokisada |- |He cannot lead a nation, but he has a strong connection to his comrades who shares his will to avoid death. In addition, it is possible to make others believe in the contents of his 'Revelations' without basis. |- | rowspan="4" |E |Artoria Pendragon (Alter) (Saber), Artoria Pendragon (Alter) (Lancer), Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) (Ruler) |- |Leadership skills increase, but the morale of troops significantly decreases. |- |Gawain |- |Charisma is a rare talent, but in rare cases, there are things that can affect the personality development of the owner. In the case of Sir Gawain, this resulted in a Natural Knight against whom no one could object. |} Uy Tín Lãnh Đạo Bạo Dâm Uy Tín Lãnh Đạo Của Nữ Hoàng Uy Tín Lãnh Đạo Của Trí Tuệ Xấu Xa Uy Tín Lãnh Đạo Mộng Ảo Vào Lúc Đó... Vân Diệu is a Skill where after switching one's attitude to that of a swordsman, the user performs ultra-high speed movements and slashes. Vẻ Đẹp Của Rắc Rối Với Phụ Nữ is a type of awareness that has been raised to a level of a curse. Vẻ Lấp Lánh Của Hoa Hướng Dương Vị Vua Tháng Năm là Bảo Khí No Face May King của Robin Hood thể hiện như một Kỹ Năng. Vinh Quang Ngày Xưa Cũ represents the memories of the four years when Caligula lived as a wise king; these memories don't soften his madness, but they actually accelerate it.Fate/Grand Order Material Book II: section on Caligula's Skills, translated by Mazyrian at Beast's Lair. Võ Luyện Vô Cùng prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. Võ Nghệ Không Ngai là việc năng lực binh khí không bị người khác nhận ra vì nhiều lý do khác nhau.Fate/Apocrypha Material Võ Thuật Trung Hoa is a Chinese rationality. A value that measures one's mastery of the martial arts that made becoming one with the universe as its objective. Its learning difficulty is of the highest level and, unlike other Skills, it is at A Rank that one is at a level where one is said to have finally "learned it". Vô Đao Thủ is a secret elucidated by , first devised by the master swordsman . Vợ Yêu Của Mặt Trời is a curse that continues to gradually lower the target’s parameters.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Hijikata Toshizou and Chacha, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Vũ Điệu Tĩnh Lặng Vương Đạo Trên Cát Nóng is a Skill converted from Imperial Privilege. Vượt Biển is a Skill denoting one's steering techniques for a ship. Because it is specialized for ships only, it is impossible for one to ride horses or chariots.Fate/Grand Order Material Book II: section on Anne Bonny's and Mary Read's Skills, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Vượt Qua Arcadia là một Kỹ Năng cho phép nhanh chóng di chuyển trên bãi chiến trường. Xạ Kích is a Skill representing all-round shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms. Xạ Thủ Ma Đạn Xe Đẩy Sắt Rèn Xét Xử Phù Thủy Xiêm Y Trắng Xóa Bỏ Thông Tin là sự loại bỏ các thông tin liên quan đến tên thật, năng lực và ngoại hình của Servant ra khỏi những ghi chép và ký ức của tất cả nhân chứng, bao gồm cả đối thủ, sau khi kết thúc cuộc giao chiến. Ý Chí Bất Khuất is a Skill that represents one's extremely firm will that never yields to any sort of agony, despair or circumstances.Fate/Grand Order Material Book II: section on Spartacus' Unyielding Will Skill, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Y Thuật is modern medicine that surpasses the medical technology of those times (in which transmission proliferated) by a few degrees. Still, this Skill does not make a comparison by modern standards, instead determining by the standards of the age in which the Servant lived. Yêu Ma Biến Chuyển is a Skill that denotes how a hero or god was transformed into a demon in life. A Skill that considerably strengthens the abilities as a Servant by emphasizing a fact from the past. Yêu Ma Tộc Quỷ is a Skill that represents the superpower as well as the demonic nature of an Oni. A mixed Skill of Natural Monster, Monstrous Strength, Charisma, Mana Burst, etc. The version of Mana Burst depends on the user, but it is usually Heat.Fate/Grand Order Profiles of Minamoto no Yorimitsu, Sakata Kintoki (Rider), Ibaraki-douji and Fuma Kotarou, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Yêu Quái Trong Tòa Thành is a collective term for the creatures who moved from the likes of Shrines into the castle.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Osakabehime, translated by tanooki300 at Reddit. Absorption is a Skill originally possessed by Meltlilith before being evolved into Melt Virus. Altereactor Aptitude for Slaughter (Tools) is a Skill possessed by Heroic Spirits fitting the Assassin or Berserker classes. Implements used gain a plus modifier in their damage dealt against humans. At The Boundary is a Skill for those who walk within the Valley, are as one with Death and are familiar with its ways.Fate/Grand Order Profile of King Hassan, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair (Skill is derived from the Azrael Noble Phantasm description). Attendant of Iron } is a Skill where with proximity of presence alone, the Servant is capable of reinforcing his Master's physical attributes. Kẻ Sát Thú là khả năng phát động một đòn tấn công đặc biệt đối với Ma Thú và các động vật hoang dã. Cuồng Mãnh is a composite Skill of Bravery and Mad Enhancement. Grants the user the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage. Black Blessing Blood-Soaked Recklessness The Book of Five Rings is a book made by Miyamoto Musashi, compiling the mental state he attained during his lifetime and his cultivated techniques into the book right before his death. Divided into the five volumes of Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Void, this book was the culmination of the human being called “Musashi.” The Book of Five Rings gives an outline of the Niten Ichi-ryu and explains its ideology as an art of war in the Book of Earth, explains concrete techniques in the Book of Water, talks about the art of war in the dimensions of tactics and strategy, and - just like the above-mentioned - explains the fundamental understanding of the Niten Ichi-ryu by means of a repudiation of other schools. Finally, it has been said that Musashi’s own understanding about “emptiness”, as well as the above-mentioned technique of “confrontation”, has been written down in the Book of Void. Breath of the Dragon is the ability to release a torrent of mana like the breath of Dragons, the strongest race of the Phantasmal Species.Fate/Extra CCC - Elizabeth Báthory (Lancer) Matrix Christmas Gift is a Skill present on certain units in Fate/Grand Order during the "Around a Week with Santa Alter" event. It is only possessed for the duration of the event, presenting in-game bonuses depending on the level of the Skill. Civilization Erasure is a subconsciously active Skill of the Heroic Spirit Altera.Fate/Grand Order Material Book I: section on Altera's Civilization Erasure Skill, translated by RanonCap at Beast's Lair. Kết Nối Căn Nguyên is in other words, the mark of an almighty wish-machine. For those who possess this Skill, regular parameters become meaningless. Cosmo Reactor is a cosmic reactor allowed only to the multiplying Sabers. Quỷ Tướng Hộ Quốc là khả năng đánh dấu một khu vực như là lãnh địa của riêng mình bằng cách đảm bảo các đường địa mạch ở chung quanh trước khi chiến đấu. Devil's Proof Học Trò Của Tinh Linh is proof that one has been initiated in magecraft by certain lake spirits. Biến Dị is a Skill that forces the distortion of the class the Servant was originally called forth in. He or she would receive the other class' specialty as proof. Conversely, at least one among the set of the original Class Skills has declined. Divine Protection of the Jaguar is a Skill that grants a divine protection bestowed by the Jaguar Divine Spirit, allowing one to not feel fear or pain. A composite Skill that comprises the effects of the Skills Bravery and Instinct.Fate/Grand Order Profiles of Gorgon, Jaguar Man and Tiamat, translated by Master of Chaos. Thần Tính là thước đó đánh giá một người có năng lực Thần Linh hay không. Ở cấp độ cao, họ sẽ được xem như lai với Thần Linh, và thứ hạng này sẽ thấp đi khi cấp độ Quái Vật hay Ma Thú của Anh Linh đó tăng lên. Nó cũng có thể bị suy giảm do người đó không thích thần thánh. Những người có Thần Tính hạng A hay hơn nữa sẽ đạt tới ngai của các vị thần. Nó cũng có tác dụng giảm bớt các giá trị phòng ngự đặc biệt gọi là phòng ngự thanh tẩy theo tỷ lệ thuận với cấp độ Thần Tính. Nó có thể đột phá qua những Kỹ Năng như Bảo Hộ Tín Ngưỡng và Giác Ngộ Cây Bồ Đề. Trường Phái Kép is a Skill given to Servants that are the result of being fused from two different classed Servants. Người Diệt Rồng là một trong những Kỹ Năng đặc biệt được trao cho những người đã từng hạ gục một thành viên của tộc Rồng. Đây không phải tài năng trời ban, mà là nhờ việc giết chết một con rồng. Có thể nói rằng tự thân các giai thoại đã trở thành Kỹ Năng này. Dreams for Summer is Nero's version of the Beach Flower Skill. Eight Proposal while Shipboard Kết Thúc Bốn Đêm is Angra Mainyu's Unlimited Raise Dead as a Skill. It is the announcement of the end. "The Wall of the Torus World". Giác Ngộ Cây Bồ Đề renders protection to one who has reached "the Truth of the World" or "the Answer of Humanity" - a that marks the Servant as a "Protector of the World." Experience Point Bonus is a Skill that allows one to gain a bonus percentage of experience points after a battle in the system of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. Originally possessed by Kingprotea, it was evolved into Grow Up Grow. Familiar Creation is a Skill that allows the user to create a familiar and control it from a distance. This ability normally belongs to those of the Caster class. Kẻ Sát Thần là việc Scáthach, người giữ cửa của Quốc Bóng Ảnh (nơi giống như vùng đất ma quỷ) liên tiếp giết hại vô số Thần Linh đã trở thành một Kỹ Năng. Thần Hạch Của Nữ Thần là một Kỹ Năng thể hiện một người đã là nữ thần hoàn hảo từ khi chào đời. Đây là một Kỹ Năng tổng hợp, bao gồm trong nó Kỹ Năng Thần Tính, duy trì sự tuyệt đối của tâm trí và thể xác, đẩy lùi mọi can thiệp tinh thần và ngăn không cho cơ thể lớn lên cũng như ngoại hình thay đổi cho dù có hấp thụ bao nhiêu calo đi nữa.Fate/Grand Order Profiles of Medusa, Stheno and Euryale, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Quả Táo Vàng là một Kỹ Năng thu hút kẻ thù đến gần bằng cách làm hiện ra một vật phẩm quý giá. Xuất hiện trong thiết kế gốc của Atalanta, nhưng đã bị hủy bỏ trong các hồ sơ phiên bản sau này của cô. Great Country-wide Crossing is a miracle escape Skill that turns an absolute pinch into an opportunity.Koha-Ace - Toyotomi Hideyoshi Servant Sheet Heaven's Feel Hero of Restoration High-Servant is a Skill that denotes one being a High-Servant, artificial Servants produced and composed from multiple mythological essences.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Meltlilith, translated by roadromancer at Reddit.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Passionlip, translated by roadromancer at Reddit. Honnoji Point Up is a Skill present on certain units in Fate/Grand Order during the "Fate/GUDAGUDA Honnoji" event. It is only possessed for the duration of the event, presenting in-game bonuses depending on the level of the Skill. Hybrid Infinite Magical Energy Supply Innovation is a special Skill granted to heroes who brought about revolutions in their eras. Oda Nobunaga possesses the version Tenka Fubu - Innovation due to the special characteristics of her own revolution. Jaw of the Dark Jungle Kalaripayattu is an ancient Indian martial art. Without bearing upon strength and talent, it is the ancestor of all martial arts founded on the basis of rational thought. Defensively oriented. Karma Phage is a Skill that, when Kiara's body became SE.RA.PH, she cut out her five senses - her erogenous zones - as Skills, and gave them to others. She seems to have copied how BB cut out her love for humans and turned them into Alter Egos. Frequently shortened to KP, they were named Body, Sight, Mouth, Spice and Organ. Kiến Thức Tông Hòa is a special ability that prevents the reduction of accuracy regardless of how many times the same technique has been used on the same foe. In other words, the ability to “''render one’s attacks unreadable to the enemy''”. Vô Minh Tam Đoạn Thích Logos Eater is a special characteristic of the Pleasure Heaven. A special Skill derived from Ten Thousand Colored Stagnation. Mana Defense is a Skill of the same type as Mana Burst, where magical power is translated directly into defensive power.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Mash Kyrielight, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Manslayer Mental Disorder is a Skill that denotes one's mind that has fallen ill. It is not the Mad Enhancement that Berserkers usually possess. Nega-Genesis is a Skill that permits one to maintain a that rejects the and expressed within the proper continuity of . Nega-Saver is the result of a Beast that decided to save only a world of its own, despite having the potential to be a Saver. Thần Số Học là hệ thống ma thuật Kabbalah. Pollution Potnia Theron | }} is a Skill that gives the user the Divine Authority of the Earth Mother Goddess, a "Great Authority on the level of nation building".Fate/Extra CCC - Tamamo-no-Mae "くっ、調子に乗って......！でもでも、このスキル、国造りレベルのゴ大権能じゃないですかぁ - !?" It is also known as . It has been said that the Ten Crowns indicates the ten evil kings and the seven hills indicate the . It is the embodiment of the power of creation possessed by the mother goddesses, originating from a forgotten goddess approximately 8000 years ago (the goddess of ), and branching to Tiamat, , Ishtar, , , , , , Artemis, , , , etc. The Earth Mother is a guardian deity revered by the people and their protector, and at the same time, she is the sacrifice that feeds them with the crops born from her body and the beasts of the fields and the forests. The goddess's true nature is the cycle of life and death, the circle of the food chain where she feeds man with her blood and flesh, kills man over time and absorbs him as nutrition, and once again feeds man with her replenished blood and flesh. This Authority is none other than the power of bringing death as well as giving life. This Authority over the power of bringing death and giving life, symbolized by holes opening in the earth and the sky (caves and the moon), the whirlpools and typhoons of the sea, the craters of volcanoes, and so on, first births evils that brings forth all manners of death. Once the evils are finished spreading death, they leave the promise of good harvest and fertility. With this Authority, most of the goddesses either gave birth to countless monsters and giants and posed a threat to the gods and man, or they gave birth to heroes and became protectors of man. It appears to have some connection with the Root, and thus is the highest class of Mystery that cannot be defeated with another higher class of Mystery. Not even Gilgamesh, the oldest Heroic Spirit, has any means to surpass this Skill. Manaka Sajyou possesses a similar Skill in | }} in Tobitate! Super Dimensional Toraburu Hanafuda Battle. Powerless Shell is a Skill that makes the user difficult to perceive as a Servant, declining one's parameters and suppresses one's Skills. Rút Đất is a technique to cut down the distance between opponents instantly. Many martial arts masters have pursue the extremity of in martial arts. Rather than a simple quickness, there are numerous phenomena that are connected with each other and are completed with walking, body movement, breathing, blind spots, etc. The highest grade beyond A-Rank becomes a long dimension leap technique and it would be in the category of . Ruffian Rune là một Kỹ Năng thể hiện việc một người sở hữu Rune - Khắc Ấn Ma Thuật Bắc Âu. Saber Power is a Skill present on certain Saber-class Servants in Fate/Grand Order during the Saber Wars event. It is only possessed for the duration of the event, presenting in-game bonuses depending on the level of the Skill. Thánh Nhân là biểu hiện của một người được thừa nhận như một thánh nhân. Khi được triệu hồi làm Servant, năng lực này có thể là một trong các lựa chọn "tăng cao hiệu quả của Bí Tích", "tự động hồi phục HP", "nâng Uy Tín Lãnh Đạo lên 1 cấp" và "có thể tạo ra Vải Liệm Thánh". Scream of Awe is a roar that arouses another's instinctive awe as a living being. Sea of Life The is a Personal Skill that expresses the Divine Authority of the 2nd Beast as "the ocean from which all life is born." Cycling the True Ether of , the supply of Magical Energy available to the 2nd Beast is, within the boundaries of the domain, unlimited. Shackling Desire is a Skill that increases physical restriction attacks (Paralysis, Sealing, Petrification) in battle. Đèn Lồng Bóng Ảnh is a Skill that allows one to become one with the shadows. Solomon's Ring are a series of rings given to Solomon by God.Fate/Grand Order Profiles of Mordred, Nikola Tesla, Arturia Pendragon (Alter) (Lancer), Paracelsus, Charles Babbage, Jekyll & Hyde, Frankenstein, Solomon, Arjuna and Karna, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Triệu Hồi Thuật is a magecraft that evokes spiritual bodies from the past, or possibly from the future. Surfing Phẫu Thuật Ngoại Khoa là khả năng phẫu thuật chỉnh sửa bằng cách sử dụng một con dao mổ vấy máu, áp dụng cho Servant hoặc Master của họ. Technique Elucidation is a Skill to interpret and restore more or less anything that can be called a formula. An esoterica among esotericae even in an age when magecraft still existed. But completely useless in combat.Fate/Extella Materials: section on Archimedes' Skills, translated by RanonCap at Beast's Lair. Ten Thousand Colored Stagnation |Banshoku Yuutai}} is a heretic art once used by Kiara in a certain cyber world. Supposedly a medical software program that separates the target's body, mind, and soul, stripping the soul naked (unprotected by the body and mind), allowing her to find problems and solve them. Kiara absorbed these unprotected souls, taking care to taste them fully, saying this was salvation. The ultimate form of charm, or enthrallment. Nghìn Mặt is the ability to transform oneself into any human occupiation, animal or object that has been presented as the true identity of Jack the Ripper, and to make use of any Skills the target possesses, weakened to Rank E. Transformation is a Skill that allows one to change form.Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail Material Tsubame Gaeshi Ultimate One (Primordial One) is the status of being an Ultimate One. Kẻ Lang Thang Đêm Sương Mù is an altered form of the Skill Murderer of the Misty Night, which Jack would possess if manifested as another Class. Trí Tuệ Thần Ban là một món quà trí tuệ do nhiều vị thần Hy Lạp ban tặng. Cuồng Tín is a Skill where normally unattainable mental strength can be obtained by having so much religious faith in something that it is beyond the understanding of those around the user.Fate/strange fake Volume 2: No Name Assassin and True Assassin Servant Sheets, translated by You at Beast's Lair. id_es id_es', ', are special, inborn Skills possessed by BB's Alter Egos from the moment of their creation. They are'' ''''cheat skills resulting from illegal modification through morphing and reinforcing their existing abilities, making most of them Skills that normal Servants do not possess. They are the exposure of an individual's psyche rather than the abilities of the corpus. Crack Ice is the Skill of Violet evolved from Mystic Eyes. Grow Up Grow is the Skill of Kingprotea evolved from Experience Point Bonus. Huge Scale is the Skill of Kingprotea evolved from Self-Modification. Repulsion For One's Kin is the Skill of Kazuradrop. Its effect is unknown. Insect Eater is the Skill of Kazuradrop. Its effect is unknown. Melt Virus is the Skill of Meltlilith evolved from Absorption. Trash & Crash is the cheat Skill of Passionlip evolved from Monstrous Strength. Tham khảo Thể_loại:Nasuverse Thể_loại:Servant